thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyria Pendrake
---- Lyria Pendrake (ライリア ペンドレーク, Rairia Pendoreeku) is a young Elven woman from the Aðalbjörgian village of Waldorf, raised partially by her adopted dragon mother, Rhea, Lyria is a skilled practicioner of Plant based Scaled Ascension. Despite Elves being a normally isolationist species, Lyria is a member of the Toranku 15 and a represenative of both her Elven people and Aðalbjörg as a whole. Despite her young appearance, she is a wise and dedicated member of the 15 who seeks to serve the magical world to the best of her abilities. Appearance Personality History Lyria was born in the Aðalbjörgian village of Waldorf, the home of the Elven race which have lived there in isolation from their human cousins for years after a brutal war between the two races over the land of Aðalbjörg saw the Elves pushed back into the deep forests of their former homeland. It was in this village she was raised by her parents the two Elven hunters Wōden and Njord for several years of her life. She was taught many things of her culture and history, how to hunt and gather within the forest while still respecting the earth as well as the Elven faith of Solism which worships the Earth and the sun. She was a faithful child with dreams of becoming a priestess within their religion until the age of twelve when she was orphaned by Elf hating humans. Left without parents here dreams were pushed to the side as she was forced to fend for herself, too old to be adopted into another family but too young to be thought of as an adult she did her best to make ends meet with what she could do, hunting and gathering for rare skins and plants she could sell to stay fed and clothed. Her troubles would end when finding herself deep in the mountains of Aðalbjörg in search of things to sell at the market she would happen upon a large valley filled the brim with beautiful and never before seen plants. Little did she know that she had wondered recklessly into the home of the ancient dragon, Rhea. As she went about collecting the strange and wonderful plants the dragon attacked the intruder but after a short battle that ended in the small elf's defeat, the misunderstanding was cleared up and the dragon took pity on the child. It was after this day that Rhea took in the small elf and taught her the primal power of plants that she had wielded since her birth thousands of years ago. The years spent training with Rhea were tough and brutal in some ways and comforting in others, the dragon parent teaching her child all she knew before the final step in the process could be undergone. Rhea, after a heartfelt goodbye to the young Elf, gifted the child her soul and the dragon was finally laid to rest in the valley of Everlasting Blooms and Lyria returned to her people both as an adult and as a powerful mage. However, her time in her village was short lived and at the age of nineteen she would leave the only place she ever knew to explore and find her place in the vast world her dragon mother had told her about. After many trials and tribulations, Lyria would find herself the youngest member of the Toranku 15 as an ambassador of both Aðalbjörg and of the Elven people who thanks to her efforts have been granted a great deal more civil rights than they had ever enjoyed before. Equipment Freya: Lyria's hunter bow, like most bows used by the Elves, was crafted by herself. While not the first bow she had ever crafted it is her best craftmanship ever, the wood used in the creation of the bow being wood created by her dragon mother, Rhea who used a great deal of magic to craft a fire retardant wood that is stronger than iron and took Lyria several months to carve into her bow. The string is made of lightly woven Unicorn hair. The bow is capable of letting off arrows at one thousand two hundred feet per second, being able to completely pass through certain parts of the human body as well as shatter most bones the arrow encounters. To make sure her arrows do not break on impact they are carved from wood created from her own magic and tipped with barbed thorns just to ensure that arrows that do not pass through the target cannot be easily removed. However, these arrows are not all she has at her disposal with several arrows tipped with small magic crystals which explode on impact releasing the magic inside. She has four different magic arrow types, Lightning which will shock targets and render them paralyzed, Fire which will engulf targets in a blaze of flames, Ice arrows which will freeze targets the moment the magic tip discharges, and finally Light arrows which when shot will trigger with or without hitting a target, letting out a bright light to blind or distract foes. These light arrows are also useful in dark places and as flares. Nadr and Kobra: Meaning Viper and Cobra, these weapons are twin daggers that Lyria carries strapped to her lower back. These weapons, like nearly all weapons forged by elves, were forged by their user and as such, they carry a great deal of sentimental value to Lyria as they were created by her own hands with the help of her father. These twin daggers are made of Sindrithil, a strong metal mined and used to forge weapons by the elves for as long as their history has been recorded. This metal is known to be as strong as steel but far more malleable and thus easy for crafting. With an edge as sharp as pure obsidian that tarnishes just as quickly, weapons created using this metal must be maintained with the utmost care. Lyria understands this well and cares for her daggers as though they were her own children, having saved her life far more times than she would care to count she wears them everywhere with pride in her craftsmanship. The blade daggers measure to be exactly ten inches in length with a small hook-shaped guard on the end. The handle is wrapped in leather and fitted to her hands, having to be redone several times throughout her life as she grew. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Lyria is not one that people would refer to as an intellectual, educated by the Elves in their isolated village of Waldorf Lyria did not have much opportunity to learn things taught in human schools. The majority of her education revolved around the many different plants and animals within the forests around their village, forging Elven weapons, and using those weapons to hunt. This and the teachings of the Elven religion of Solism were all she was taught growing up until she met her dragon mother Rhea who gifted her adopted child with many stories of the outside world, History, politics, and magic were all taught to Lyria by her adopted mother which vastly increased her knowledge as well as her curiosity about the world beyond the forests she grew up in. After joining the Toranku she has had plenty of opportunities to increase her experience with the politics of the wider world, making as many mistakes as she has successes but has learned from all of them and continues to grow with every step she takes. Strength: Being as small and skinny as Lyria is it should go without saying that she is not known for her great strength or muscular figure. Lyria is a small and somewhat frail girl without a great deal of physical strength to bring to the table. Her magical abilities do allow her to temporarily infuse her muscles with her magic but her normal muscular strength is pretty much what is expected for someone of her size. Without the help of magic, Lyria can lift about one hundred to one hundred and twenty pounds if she puts all of her strength into it and can comfortably lift about eighty-five to ninety pounds before her muscles start to strain. When infused with magic, Lyria can lift about three hundred pounds comfortably with her known limit being about four hundred and fifty. However, due to the need to place a great deal of magic into doing this, it will often lead to sore muscles and fatigue if used for more than a few minutes here and there. Speed: Learning from her Elven people, Lyria has learned that to survive in the wilderness one must be quick both in their reflexes and on their feet. Her small frame and stature help Lyria move quickly, her element being the forest where she has learned to move through it like lightning with the ability to avoid things that would trip up those who are unfamiliar with running through thick foliage. However, her speed is most prominent in her quick reflexes, being able to draw her bow and arrow faster than most marksman can pull a gun from its holster and fire off several arrows with quick repeating speed. Acute Senses: Novice Hand to Hand combat: Despite her excellent marksmanship and the fact that she carries around two daggers, Lyria is not well experienced when it comes to things such as hand to hand combat as Elves themselves tend to lean toward mid and long ranged combat with archery or magic. As such, Lyria is not very good at fighting up close, her lack of physical strength a further reason for her to remain out of arm's length of her opponents. While she won't be throwing any knock out punches without all the luck in the world on her side, Lyria has been trained in the art of disarming opponents both at close range and long, grabbing at the wrist or manipulating weapons swung at her in a way that forces her opponent to drop them or risk injuring their arms in some way. Even so, she will avoid close range at all cost, constantly moving around the battlefield to lessen the chances of opponents closing the distance between them. Expert Marksman: Lyria has been training in the art of archery by the finest archers in all of Firdaus, the Elves. As such, Lyria was familiar with the inner workings of a bow before the age of five years old. With eyes like an eagle with the speed and precision to shoot a rabbit in the eye from several hundred yards away while it is in motion. While her upstart was not promising she has honed her skill to become an excellent archer even among the Elves themselves. Her ability to unload arrows with great speed while maintaining accuracy has allowed her to survive many difficult hunts, also able to difficult calculate angles, drop, and drag to hit her targets with deadly accuracy. Magical Abilities Immense Magic power: Lyria holds immense magic power within her, having honed her Ki for years in order to attune herself with the nature around her. This saw to it that as she grew she better learned to control and manipulate the Ki inside of her body. Her strong will and positive attitude make her soul a strongly positive one for those around her, even her held back aura being known to affect the moods of those within a limited radius of her with warm and joyful emotions. This power was only multiplied when her dragon mother gifted her with the soul of an ancient dragon, Rhea's own, in fact. This saw a great change in Lyria's magical capabilities, her own soul harmonizing with that of Rhea's the two becoming one and gifting Lyria with the usage of primal magic. Magical Aura (精神 気力, Seishin kiryoku) is an aura found to be given off by all living creatures that inhabit Firdaus from plants to animals this aura is made up of the natural Ki that flows out of the body and back into the air around them as part of the natural cycle of taking in, producing, and refining Ki energy within the body. Auras have existed for as long as life on Firdaus has but it has gone unnoticed by many until the ability to utilize Ki to produce magic was gifted to humans by the great and powerful dragons. Mages possess the ability to see the auras of other creatures as well as manipulate their own due to their sensitivity to Ki as a result of their training. The majority of plants and animals of Firdaus possess weak auras that would barely register to any mage not specifically searching for Auras. These auras are known as standard auras as they make up the majority of all living things, these auras are often possessed by those with no ability to manipulate and harness Ki for the use of magic and is an easy way to pick out a mage from a regular human. The second type of aura is an advanced aura, this aura surrounds the body of a mage like a colorful cloak, being much easier to recognize than the barely visible auras non-mages give off. The third type is a master aura, often wielded by fully trained mages who have learned how to manipulate and harness Ki to their full potential. While this may not look much different from advanced auras the true difference that any mage worth their salt will be able to pick out is the fact that Master auras give off what many call a "Magical pressure" often feeling like a slight downward pull as if gravity is a bit stronger around the individual. The exact strength of this pressure depends on the mage but regardless no mage will begin to give off this slight pressure until they have reached their master aura. The final and considered the most powerful type of aura is the Monster aura only known to be given off by high-class mages such as those ranked at Five Gold stars. The aura surrounding users of this magnitude is often much larger than the simple cloak possed by others often covering a five to a ten-foot radius around them and have a magical pressure capable of bringing weaker mages to their knees. These auras have even been known to take on different shapes depending on the mood and feelings of the user. However, mages have become able to not only suppress but even hide their auras in some cases through their ability to manipulate Ki. This allows magically sensitive to be around those with high magical pressures with no ill effects and also allows mages to hide their true power until they feel the need to reveal it. Master auras and higher also have the ability to block and move projectiles away from the user, the magical pressure given off by the aura knocking them from the air. Lyria's magical aura is a master aura appearing as a green color around her. Dragon Transformation: Magic Plant Scaled Ascension (植物竜赤経,Shokubutsu Ryuu sekkei): Is a form of primal magic wielded by the first users of Ki, the dragons. Despite the knowledge of how to wield Ki being gifted to the other creatures of Firdaus the primal magic used the by Elders could never be replicated by those who came after them and as such magic existed in a weaker form. However, in rare cases, it is possible for one that is not a God or Dragon to use the primal magics, such being the case when one is gifted with the soul of a dragon. Once gifted the ability to wield to primal magic one is taught to use it by their dragon master until they can control the immense power they have been given. Plant scaled ascension was gifted to Lyria by her dragon mother, Rhea. This magic, the primal form of the modern day Green Magic, allows Lyria to manipulate and create thousands of different forms of plant-life ranging from trees and harmless flowers to poisonous plants and thorny vines to accomplish whatever task lies before her. The power that has been honed by Lyria gives her a deeper connection to the world around her, being able to sense roots as well as things under and touching the ground when she touches a plant connected to the earth, making her a skilled tracker and hunter even among the elves who are known for those same abilities. This power does not come without weaknesses though as fire and poison can burn and wither the plants she creates in the same way they would naturally existing plant life, leaving her at a great disadvantage to those who use those types of magic. Relationships Toranku 15: Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Legal Mages Category:Toranku 15 Category:Mage Category:Elf